Homestuck Drabbles
by BlOo KiSsEs
Summary: It's exactly what the title says. there will be ships. rated T for Karkat, but it isn't going up. sorry.
1. in which Gamzee and Dave get along

_**LOOK AT ME MAKING ANOTHER STORY. AREN'T I JUST GREAT? /shot/**_

_**I don't own homestuck 'cause I am not Andrew Hussie. Plus I don't enjoy killing off my characters.**_

_**~BlOo~**_

"And that's why I love apple juice." Dave finally completed his long, very detailed story about his unhealthy infatuation with apple juice. John just sat there, wondering how the hell he got into this situation.

"Egderp, are you even listening?" Dave asks, noticing the blank look on the other's face.

"Nope. All I heard was APPEL JOOS this, and APPEL JOOS that." He said, trying his best to imitate Dave's voice, and failing. "John, I don't sound like that. And I just sat here ranting while you just sat there, _NOT LISTENING._ This pisses me off a little." Dave says, turning towards the door. "It seems that I am not wanted, I shall leave."

"C'mon Dave, don't go. I'll listen more to your sucky stories!"

"No, I believe Gamzee might appreciate my company better."

"Dave, you know damn well that in almost every fanfiction, you and Gamzee are bitter enemies." John stated. It's true.

"Well not in this one!" Dave slammed the door and walked to Gamzee's place, which was coincidentally, a block away.

"HeY MoThErFuCkEr." Gamzee said as he opened the door to see Dave. Dave Strider out of all people. Aren't they supposed to hate each other? It is a fanfiction after all.

"John is being a butt, can I come in?" Dave asked, already making his way into Gamzee's place. In the living room, he could see a paused game of Mario Kart and Karkat sitting annoyed on the couch.

"Hey Karkles."

"HEY ASSHAT."

"Why are you at Gam's place?" he asked as Gamzee made himself comfy on the couch, picking up his controller.

"WHAT? I CAN'T VISIT A FRIEND ONCE IN A WHILE?" Karkat was getting annoyed. "C'mon Gamzee, let's just play this game."

"SuRe ThInG kArBrO." Gamzee replied, unpausing the game.

So Dave just watched Gamzee beat Karkat's ass at Mario Kart until it was night time.

"Yo guys, I have to go. See you later." They said goodbye as Dave left and headed back towards John's house. When he walked through the door, he was attacked by a crying ball of Egbert.

"OH DAVE YOU'RE OK! I THOUGHT YOU AND GAMZEE WERE KILLING EACHOTHER AND I THOUGHT I'D HAVE TO HO DOWN THE BLOCK AND KICK SOME CLOWN ASS, WHICH WOULD BE HARD FOR E COMSIDERING THAT CLOWNS FREAK ME OUT A BIT AND GAMZEE'S STRONGER THAN ME AN-"

"Dude, I'm fine. I and Gamzee didn't fight. We're bros." he said, trying to calm John down.

"Okay, good. Well, it's time for bed!" is john bipolar or something?

"Hey Egderp, can I stay the ni-"

SLAM.

Egbert locked him out.

"Fuck."

_**Well… whadaya' think? **___

_**~BlOo~**_


	2. in which Karkat comes out of the closet

**_Wow. Sorry for not…. Caring about this story. Haven't updated in, like, a MONTH._**

Dirk woke up with a major hangover, not quite sure what the heck went on last night. He got up and sluggishly walked across the room, almost tripping over a sleeping body on the floor. He looked down, finding out that the sleeping body was Jade of all people. He stared, still confused, until he started to remember.

"That was an awesome party yesterday, wasn't it?"

Dirk looked to the doorway, seeing Roxy holding a glass of water and some ibuprofen. She handed it to him, receiving a small 'thanks'.

"Why's Harley passed out on my floor?" he gestured to Jade, who started to wake up. He looked towards his bed to see someone passed out under it. Though he could guess who it was, seeing that they wore too-short shorts and were snoring quite loudly. "And why's English _under_ my bed?" he emphasized the _under_ for particular reasons.

"Hey, at least you didn't wake up to half naked Nepeta and completely naked Eridan." She countered, helping the now-awake Jade off the floor.

"C'mon Jade, we need to get you all fixed up. You look like you were attacked by rabid bunnies." Roxy said, taking her to the living room where a disheveled Nepeta, blushing Eridan, and snoring Terezi were waiting. Dirk walked into the kitchen, seeing a very tired Jane making a huge brunch feast for everyone.

"How many unwanted guests do we have?" he asked, leaning his head on Jane's shoulder.

"A lot, actually." She replied, giving him a cup of orange juice and gesturing for him to get out of the kitchen.

"Janey! Is the food ready yet?" Roxy whined, playing with Feferi's hair, which was filled with glitter for some unknown reason. Before Jane could reply, John ran out of a random room, half dressed and freaking out. He tripped on a sleeping Sollux (why is everyone asleep on the floor?) and fell on top of Terezi, waking her up.

"Wh4t th3 h3ll?" she pushed John away and went back to sleep, muttering curses.

"What's the matter, John?" asked Jane, barely concerned. She looked at the boy, noticing that he was shirtless and he looked like he was suffering the worst hangover of all.

"I WOKE UP HALF NAKED NEXT TO SOMEONE!" he screeched, causing Terezi to throw something at him.

"Oooooooh. John got some last night~" Roxy sang, causing John to blush from embarrassment.

"wwoww. wwho's the unlucky bastard that slept wwith you?" Eridan said, not really interested. He just wanted to hear himself talk. But as soon as he said it, a grumpy Dave shuffled out of the same room as John.

"Dude, stop yelling. You woke me up." He went into the kitchen, grabbing a juice box. Apple juice, of course. "and why were we in the same damn bed?" he asked the most excellent query.

"I think you two had sex." Dirk said, patting Dave's shoulder proudly.

John paled, scared that he might have really fucked his best bro… or vice versa.

"you two fuckhead2 diidn't have sex." Sollux muttered on the floor. "Me and GZ thought iit would be funny iif you two woke up next two each other half naked, 2o we pranked you." He shifted a little on the floor, trying to get comfortable. Speaking of Gamzee, he yawned and got up from behind the couch, scaring the fuck out of Eridan.

"HeEeEy MoThErFuCkErS." He yawned again, friendly patting Eridan's head to calm him down.

"Okay, does anyone else wanna pop out of nowhere?" Dirk asked, getting annoyed. Karkat decided to stumble out of a random closet* and Rose and Kanaya emerged from their room, seemingly the only two without some sort of hangover.

"Is that it?" Dirk asked no one in particular. Finally, Casey came out of the same closet as Karkat, running straight to John.

"Okay, good." He looked around, assessing the damage. Jane set the table, calling everyone for breakfast. Karkat was the only one not going for the food.

"YoU oKaY, kArBrO?" Gamzee asked, eating a chocolate chip pancake.

"NO I'M NOT FUCKING OKAY. I WOKE UP IN A CLOSET."

"Why don't you start thinking about the positives, kitkat?" Dave suggested, smirking at the look Karkat sent his way.

"THERE ARE NO POSITIVES, ASSWIPE." Was his reply.

"I don't evven remember wwhat happened last night." Eridan mumbled, mostly everyone agreed.

"Really? That sucks, 'cause that party was awesome." Roxy was apparently the only one who remembered last night.

"Wwhy wwas I naked?" Eridan asked her. She shrugged in response. "I wasn't with you when you started strippin'."

He pouted and continued to eat.

They all finished their breakfast and dispersed until Dirk, Rose, Kanaya, Dave, Jake, and John were left, cleaning up. While searching around, Jake found a small camera.

"I found something." He gave t to Roxy and she began t o watch what was recorded.

"OMG, someone recorded last night's Party!" she said, causing everyone to look towards her.

"We are watchin' this shit." She said, setting up the tv.

"This is hilarious."

_TBC_

_That means 'to be continued'_

_But I bet you already knew that_

**_*heheheh. Karkat came out the closet…. Stupid humor is stupid._**

**_Next chapter is the PARTY!_**

**_I might not be able to update any of my stories for a while. I usually write at home and post at school, but school will be over soon, so…._**

**_Yeah, I'm sorry 'bout that._**

**_Review please!_**

**_Please!_**


	3. in which Aradia and Tavros are found

**_Oh shit here it comes_**

_Italics_ **_is what happened in the party._**

The six of the sat around the TV, Dave somehow getting a big ass bowl of popcorn in a few seconds. Roxy was practically bouncing as she started the DVD.

The first thing they saw was Sollux smiling like an idiot.

_"Okay, 2o we are haviing the be2t party ever and we are all drunk a2 hell." He slurred, moving the camera to scan the room. "We don't even remember why we're haviing a party!" some others cheered as he said that. He walked around and sat next to Feferi and Aradia._

"Wait, Aradia was at the party? Why wasn't she here when we all woke up?" John asked.

"Sshhh! Don't talk during a movie!" Roxy hissed. John shut up.

_Sollux, Feferi and Aradia were sitting around a big table, which was turned into a mini stage by Eridan, who was dancing on top of it. And he was stripping. the three cheered him on, even going as far as slipping some money into his clothing._

_After Eridan took off all his clothes, Sollux walked over to Dirk and Dave, who were very drunk and playing spin the bottle._

_Every time the bottle pointed on the other, they refused to kiss each other and spun again._

_"dude2, you need more that two people two play this correctl-"_

_"No no no! Don't tell us! We'll figure this out." Dirk said, giggling. He spun it and it landed on Dave again. "Damn it! It's like the bottle wants us to kiss!" Dirk said, spinning again. Sollux walked away again. He moved back to Feferi and Aradia, who were playing truth or dare with Tavros and Jade._

_"I dare you and Tavros to stick yourselves to the ceiling and don't come down until tomorrow!" Jade said, pretty proud of her dare._

_Aradia and Tavros nodded, they both somehow found a way to attach themselves to the ceiling using a weird combination of super glue, duct tape, paper-maché, and willpower._

Simultaneously, Roxy, Dirk, Dave, John, Jake, Rose, and Kanaya all looked up to see that Aradia and Tavros were on the ceiling, _still sleeping_.

"Oh my fucking god." Dirk said, holding back the laughter that threatened to burst out.

Dave and Dirk somehow managed to get the two trolls down, barely waking them.

"Yo! Wake up sleepy heads!' Roxy yelled kinda rudely. Tavros jumped up and Aradia slowly opened her eyes.

"uH, WHAT HAPPENED?" Tavros asked, dizzy from all the blood rushing from his head.

"We played truth 0r dare with Jade. That's what." Aradia answered, seemingly going back to sleep.

"You two were on the CEILING." John laughed, causing Tavros to scowl.

"sHUT UP."

"Okay."

They turned back to the TV, which had Terezi and Gamzee playing patty cake for some unknown reason.

_"KaRbRo, I dArE yOu To Go MaKe OuT wItH sOmEoNe In ThAt ClosEt." Gamzee said, pointing to a closet,_

_"FINE, BUT I GET TO CHOSE." Karkat slurred back, grabbing the nearest body to him. Which was Casey._

_"Noooooooo! Not my baby!" John yelled, but made no sign to stop Karkat from dragging the poor salamander in the closet with him._

"My poor baby." John said sadly, Dave comforting him silently.

_Sollux walked around more, and opened a closed bedroom door. Where was a very heated make out session going' on between Kanaya and Rose. He stood there watching until the two girls noticed him, scowling._

_"Oops. 2orry." he said, shutting the door again._

_He walked around more, seeing jade daring everyone to do things. Then he stopped to stare at Jake, who managed to wear the shortest fucking pair of shorts in the whole world._

_"why." Sollux said, not really asking._

_"What do you mean 'why'?" Jake asked, genuinely confused._

_"why." he said again, slowly backing away._

_The party continues. Feferi is conversing with the two stuck to the ceiling, and Roxy jumps out._

_"Who wants to make out with me?!1" she slurs._

"Oh my god, I actually said that." Roxy made a disgusted face.

_No one replies right away, so she drags Jane into the room with her._

"Oh my god I actually _did_ that." Roxy hid her face in her hands.

Dave and Dirk were laughing so hard.

_Sollux walked around more, seeing john in a faygo-induced coma. He was also shirtless for some reason. Dave looked as if he was going to pass out any second._

_"Hey GZ, ii have a plan." Sollux said to Gamzee. Gamzee nodded and picked up John. "UpSiE DaIsY mOtHeRfUcKeR." he said. Gamzee took him to an empty room_(how many rooms are there?)_. Sollux went to Dave and helped him up._

_"C'mon bro, you need two go two bed. You're tiired." He said, leading Dave to the room where john was._

_"Thanks bro." was Dave's reply as he lied down next to john. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Sollux focused the camera on them._

_"Awh. It2 kiinda cute." he joked, dragging Gamzee out of the room._

_Mostly everyone was asleep. Sollux and Gamzee went over to Dirk, Roxy, and Terezi, who were playing Uno. Of course, Terezi was winning._

_"I'm about two wrap thi2 up. Do you guy2 have anythiing el2e two 2ay?" Sollux asked._

_"Bye bye!" Roxy said, not taking her eyes off the cards._

_"G'night y'all." Dirk said in a southern drawl that makes all the fangirls swoon._

_"1 4M TH3 UNO M4STER!" Terezi yelled, facing the wrong way._

_Sollux turned towards himself and Gamzee. They both flipped off the camera before he turned it off._

"Truthfully, that party was a lot tamer than I thought it would be." Roxy said, taking the DVD out of the DVD thingy.

"Yeah… but it was embarrassing." Jake said, getting up and leaving the room.

"We shall never talk ab0ut this again." Aradia said.

Everyone agreed.

**_I just noticed that I didn't put Equius and Nepeta in this. Damn._**

**_Damn Damn Damn._**


End file.
